


Thirty Seven Miles From Nowhere

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tradition by now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seven Miles From Nowhere

It's a tradition by now. If you can call it a tradition after two years, that is. Admittedly, the first time was kind of a mistake. It wasn't his fault Misha had fallen asleep in the back of the car and they'd missed the turning he needed. They'd been totally prepared to turn back, but Misha had just shrugged and said _Why didn't they just keep on going and see where it got them?_ It had gotten them back to Texas, albeit with a hell of a detour. (Jared's used to Jensen commenting that he drives like a old lady, but even he doesn't normally take two weeks to get back home.)

The rest of the summer had been spent in a haze (and with Jared's mom all but adopting Misha, the same way she had with Jensen, with a simple _Don't be stupid, Jared, there's more than enough room for your friend to stay at the ranch--_ ). Lazy mornings had slid into easy afternoons with the three of them helping around the ranch (because Jensen always seemed to turn up just in time for lunch) until Jared had found himself one day thinking less about the amount of hay they had to clean out of the stables and more about the way Misha's fingers were wrapped around the pitchfork he was holding, the way the sweat was sliding down his neck to seep into the tee Misha was wearing.

Jensen, for his part, had taken one look at the way Jared was staring and very loudly proclaimed that he was beat and heading back for something to drink and maybe he'd stop and help with dinner while he was there and, hey, he might be a while, so don't worry if he doesn't come back for some time. All topped off with a wink in Jared's direction when Misha wasn't looking. (Jared had learned a long time ago that subtlety was most definitely _not_ Jensen Ackles's middle name.)

Jared had spent the next two hours talking random shit and trying to figure out how to work in _So, hey, turns out I really kinda like you and how do you fancy getting naked and even more sweaty than you are now?_ into the conversation.

He'd still been trying when Jensen had come back to tell them dinner was ready.

A few days later they'd driven back to Vancouver with Jared _still_ not having worked out how to say anything to Misha, Misha commenting about how awesome Jared's family were and was he sure his mom _wouldn't_ mind if he came with them next time (Jared knew she wouldn't; she'd have never have asked him, if she had), and Jensen throwing him slightly disapproving looks every few miles, as though the fact that his co-stars hadn't had sex with each other was a personal affront to him. (He'd kept throwing the looks right up until Jared cornered him when they'd stopped for gas and Misha had wandered off to the restroom. Jared had cut off Jensen's _Jay--_ by reminding him exactly just how long it had been between Jensen _falling_ for Danneel and Jensen actually _telling_ Danneel. Jensen had kept his looks to himself after that.)

The second time they'd hit the road after filming had ended had been more of a 'throw everything in the back of the car and all escape before Kripke can do anything about that gleam in his eye'. Of course, that's pretty much because Jared had seen that gleam before and the last time it happened he'd ended up in Vegas and down $20,000, thanks to Jensen's really shitty advice to 'just put it all on black'. Since Jensen had still been all too aware of the way Jared felt about Misha - and the way he still hadn't _told_ Misha - Jared had little desire to end up back in Vegas and surrounded by alcohol and wedding chapels, a lot of which had, according to the documentary Jensen had apparently watched a couple of weeks previously, started doing civil ceremonies.

Jared could just see it. One minute they'd be walking down the Strip with Jensen pointing out a chapel and being all _Hey, look, they do civil partnerships, isn't that interesting and do you both want another drink--_ and the next minute Elvis would be declaring them Mr and Mr Padalecki-Collins and would he like to kiss his husband. So, yeah, he was all for avoiding going anywhere near Vegas with Jensen and Misha, thank you very much.

It had taken them three weeks to get from Vancouver to Texas that time, mainly because when they'd hit Wyoming Jensen had declared that he'd always wanted to see the biggest ball of twine and that they should detour via Minnesota. And so they had.

Jensen had seemed suitably impressed by said twine ball (even going so far as to buy a miniature replica of it). The only thing Jared had thought was, yes, it was a _really fucking big_ ball of twine, before Misha had leaned over the fence to run his fingers across it. Problem was, as soon as he saw this, Jared's mind immediately jumped to _Misha's fingers_ and _balls_ in a whole different scenario, jumped to it in the kind of way that made walking not as easy as it had been a minute previously. Jensen had just looked at him, shook his head, and held his hands out for the car keys, telling Jared that he was driving them the rest of the way.

Jared hadn't managed to tell Misha anything that time either. And even worse, his _mom_ had started giving him the same looks Jensen had been sending his way since the last time they'd been there. (He can't prove it, but Jared's more than sure that Jensen was the one who confirmed any suspicions his mom may have been harbouring about her son's intentions towards his friend.) But the worst bit had been when they were packing up the car, ready to head back. The worst bit had been his mom's hand on his arm and her telling him that he was a catch for anyone and that he shouldn't be worried about that. Her telling him sometimes love hits you when you least expect it and the easiest thing is to just dive right on in there. Because, even if he sort of agreed with her, it still made him feel the way he had when he was 16 and Amanda Edwards had told him that she had no intention of going to Prom with him. Because, sometimes, diving in works and, other times, it _really fucking sucks_.

And now that filming has ended for this season and the hangovers from the wrap party have finally dissipated, they're ready to do it again. Ready to throw their bags into the trunk and just drive, seeing where the highway takes them before they hit Texas.

The only difference is, this time, Jensen won't be with them. (His cousin getting married means that he's flying back to be there for the wedding that's happening in a couple of days. _It's not even as though I like the little shit,_ Jensen had commented, _but Mom'll kill me if I'm not there._ Jared can well believe it. He loves Jensen's mom almost as much as his own, but she can be scary when she gets focused. They'd both offered to fly back with him, but Jensen had just shaken his head. _No point in all of us missing out,_ he'd replied.)

So that means it's just Jared and Misha in a car with a destination in mind but no concern as to how long it takes them to get there.

"You ready?" Jared asks, as Misha puts a final bag into the trunk. They'd dropped Jensen off at the airport that morning, with a wave goodbye and a promise to buy him a shit load of cheesy crap from whatever places they stop at.

Misha nods. "Yep, that's it."

Making sure his keys are in his pocket (because it wouldn't be the first time he's locked them in the car), Jared closes the trunk. "It's going to be weird without Jensen here," he says carefully. Without Jensen to act as a buffer, to fill the gaps because Jared can't think of anything to say beyond _I really want to pin you down and watch you come apart under me--_ Just him and Misha for the next couple of weeks. Alone.

Misha just looks at him for long moments, the muttered _Jesus, Padalecki, **really--**_ barely audible, before he moves, his hand reaching out to wrap around Jared's arm. "I'm sure," he replies, voice low, "that we can think of something to do if we really put our minds to it."

Jared stares at the fingers on his arm, a nagging thought in his mind. "Did Jensen--"

"Jensen," Misha cuts him off, "apparently has more sense than the two of us. Because Jensen hasn't spent the last two years dancing around someone without saying anything."

And Jared really should tell Misha the story of the entire Danneel saga one day. One day when Misha's fingers aren't against his skin.

"Do you know," Misha continues, "how much sex we could have had in that time?"

"A fuckload?" Jared hazards.

"A fuckload," Misha agrees. "An absolute _metric_ fuckload," he expands, a smile on his face and his thumb rubbing circles against Jared's arm.

Jared matches the smile. "Of course," he says, leaning down until there's only a breath between his mouth and Misha's, "it just means that we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"You'd better believe it, Padalecki," Misha answers, closing the distance between them.

Jared grins around the kiss, his lips opening to allow Misha in. He figures Jensen's going to be all kinds of smug when they finally get to Texas, but that's okay, Jared thinks. After all, it's totally worth it.


End file.
